Second Chances
by Mallorysgirl
Summary: When Wade meets a blast from the past, she's given a second chance. Will she take it?


**Second Chances**

**Author: Mallorysgirl**

_Disclaimer: Sliders and it's characters do not belong to me, they belong to Tracy Tormé, Robert K. Weiss and St Claire. Please do not sue. This story however does come from my twisted imagination. _

Sitting on the window shill Wade looked out at the city scene. The busy hustle and bustle of San Francisco night life played out before her. She'd gone to bed early hoping to slip away from the 'lovebirds' down stairs. It hurt her seeing Quinn drool over Maggie like a hormonal schoolboy who had just discovered sex, and seeing the delight it gave Maggie made it even worse.

Usually she had Remmie. When Quinn and Maggie got 'heated' she and Remmie slipped off to the bar, but tonight Remmie was out on a date with Madison a pretty barmaid he'd met in the hotel, so she was all on her lonesome.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of laughter at the door and she darted for the bed. When Quinn opened the door she was under the covers and appeared to be asleep. Maggie giggled softly as Quinn pulled her close.

"Shhh," he whispered "Wade's asleep,"

"Mmmh," she pulled him closer "How quiet do you think we can be,"

His eyes widened and large smirk spread across his face. "Very. Why? What you have in mind?"

She smiled up at him "Something Wade would defiantly not want to hear,"

"Come on," he yelled grabbing her hand making her squeal as he pulled her towards the other bedroom, oblivious to Wade crying quietly under the sheets.

Quinn woke in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, quietly he untangled himself from Maggie's embrace and made his way through Wade and Remmie's room, noticing that neither of them were in there. The clock on the bed side table red 3:15. 'Where are they?' he thought. "Probably in the bar," he told himself and made his way to the bathroom.

"Hey Qball," Remmie called walking through the door with a big smile on his face at 10:30 that morning. Quinn smiled up at him from the breakfast table.

"Hey Rem, good night?"

"Fantastic," he said picking up a piece of toast from Quinn's plate and taking a bit. "Where's the girls?"

"Maggie's at the shops, and I thought that Wade was with you,"

"No man, I haven't seen her since last night,"

Quinn looked alarmed "I woke up in the middle of the night and neither of you were here, I assumed that you came back and the two of you went to a club,"

"I was out with Madison last night remember, it's wasn't the sort of thing I'd invite Wade along to!" he told him with a self satisfying grin.

"Then where is she Remmie?" he asked his face growing concerned.

When Wade woke late that day, she thought she was still dreaming! Lying behind her with his naked body entwined with hers lay Quinn Mallory. Turning to face him she was greeted with a series of soft moist kisses that made their way down her neck to her shoulder.

The events of the previous evening had seemed very surreal and she had gotten her fair share of surprises that night!

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Blushing she looked into those beautiful blues and grinned "You. A very long time ago."

The previous night had taken a turn for the unexpected. After encountering part of Quinn and Maggie the 'live performance!' Wade had had enough and slipped out of their room and made her way down to the lamplighter. Sitting at the bar the last thing she expected was for Quinn Mallory to come over and start chatting her up.

"Hi, Can I buy you a drink?" Quinn asked her as he approached.

Wade stared at him. I've just left him back at the Chandler doing the horizontal foxtrot with Maggie, she thought to herself.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Quinn,"

Of course! He's a double, Quinn's double and one that wants to buy me a drink.

"I'm Wade," she smiled sweetly at him.

"So," he continued "Can I buy you that drink?"

"Sure,"

"So Wade," he spoke, waving at the bartender to get his attention. "What's a girl as pretty as you doing sitting in a bar alone at four in the morning, wont your boyfriend be worrying? A beer and....,"

"..Vodka and coke please," Wade finished "I haven't got a boyfriend to worry about me,"

"Lucky for me then!" he shot her a cheeky smile.

This was unreal. Quinn Mallory was chatting her up, Wade Welles. You know the girl that he wouldn't get involved with because '_were buds right. That would be like incest'._

But this wasn't her Quinn, sure he looked the same, same sweet smile, same baby blues that you wouldn't mind drowning in and the same gorgeous toned body that any girl would die for a piece of! But this Quinn was different; the confidence that he possessed when coming over to her was something that her Quinn could by no means fathom. Her Quinn would never be this comfortable around women, he would never be able to talk so freely and openly as the one sitting next to her.

They talked well into the morning, about everything really, their lives, loves, hopes and dreams. This Quinn was also a slider, Wade had found this out after three or four vodkas, she had also found out that this Quinn only had one companion on his travels and that was a Maximillion Arturo a retired Physics Professor at C.U. When Wade was told this her stomach leaped into her throat and she told him the story of her Professor and why he wasn't with her anymore. As dawn approached Quinn and Wade walked back to his hotel room, and now here they were late afternoon only just waking up.

"I can't believe you're the same one," she giggled "The same Quinn that kissed me all those years ago at Dopplers,"

He grinned "I'm glad I left such a lasting impression!"

"That you did!" she grinned kissing him passionately "But why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you kiss me all those years ago,"

He laughed lightly "You have to ask after what we've been doing all morning," he raised his eyebrows.

"No," she giggled "I suppose not,"

"I better be going," she added softly.

He kissed her forehead "I wish you didn't,"

"Me too. But I've been out all day, my friends will be getting worried... well Remmie will be anyway,"

"**Where the bloody hell have you been?"**

This is what greeted Wade as she walked through the door of her hotel room. Eyeing Quinn with displeasure she felt anger rise within her.

"What's it got to do with you?"

His face fell and she could tell that he was hurt. Momentarily Wade regretted her attitude towards him. But then it dawned on her that it had nothing to do with him where and whom she had been with. He had given up that right along time ago. And for the past five months he had shown very little interest in her life or what was happening in it. In fact he had done his best to push her away, further and further until she didn't know the man standing before her now. The coldness and contempt that he seemed to show her was almost too much for her to bear, and the way he paraded his relationship with Maggie right in front of her face was slowly making Wade hate Quinn more and more everyday.

"I was worried about you. That is alright isn't it seeing that we are supposed to be friends,"

She gave a small cynical laugh "Yes Quinn, I suppose friends do look out for each other don't they!" and she made her way towards the bathroom.

"Where you going now?" he asked dumbfounded over the hidden meaning of her last comment.

"If it's alright with you I was going to take a shower, I've been **up** most of the day, not to mention last night and **I'm worn out!"** she shot back hoping that he'd read more into that than expected.

Wade stood in the shower letting the warm water fall upon her from above, she ran her hands back through her hair enjoying the feel of it beating down on her face. Everything was such a mess. She didn't know what to do. The water allowed her tears to run in abundance as she slid down the cubical wall and began to sob freely.

Part of her was happy, Quinn was finally hers and the last few hours had been some of the happiest and romantic she had had in a long time. But the fact that it wasn't her Quinn, added certain sadness to her joy. Yes in some ways she had to admit that finding a Quinn that had feelings for her made her more content than she thought she could ever be, but if it could only be the Quinn that she had fallen in love with, then things would have been perfect.

She stepped out of the bathroom to find Remmie sitting upon her bed watching an episode of Charmed on the TV. "Hey sweetheart, how you doin'?"

"Fine," she answered rubbing a towel through her hair. "What you watching Rem?"

"That documentary about those three witches, you know that pretty one who dated Marilyn Mason's one of them,"

"Any good?"

"It's ok," he picked up the remote and switched the telly off. Sitting up he then asked her "So what happened last night?"

"What you mean?" she answered innocently

"Don't go looking at me like that. I know you too well girl,"

A smile began to play on her lips. "Looking at you like what Rem?"

"Like '_I have no idea what your talking about Remmie. I'm really just sweet and innocent," _he answered in an over girly mocking accent.

Sighing loudly she sat beside him on the bed. "Well after you left for your date with Madison, I decided that I would try and make an effort accepting Quinn and Maggie's relationship," He smiled proudly at her.

"So when they asked me to go down to the bar with them I did. However there's only so long that you can play gooseberry for, so I slipped up back to the room telling Maggie that I didn't feel very well. I was lying awake in bed when they came back drunk and frisky...," she looked down at him, giving him a rough idea of what was coming next.

"They went to bed, but I could hear them," she whispered the pain playing in her voice. Remmie squeezed her hand knowing how hard it was for her seeing the two of them together. "Anyway," she continued "I couldn't take listening to them any more so I shuck off to the lamplighter,"

"That was well over twelve hours ago," he frowned at her "What have you been doing. Don't tell me you've been there all this time,"

"No," that small smile played on her lips once more "Remmie, last night I met someone,"

"Met someone!" he repeated "Who?"

"Oh no one you know," she answered casually.

She got off the bed and went over to the dresser and began brushing her short red hair. "Were you with that guy since last night?"

"Pretty much,"

He looked at her with both concern and disappointment.

"What," she snapped.

"Nothing sweetheart,"

"Don't give me that Rembrandt. I know when you're disappointed with me,"

"I'm not disappointed honey," he moved to stand beside her taking her hands in hers. "I'm just worried about you,"

"Remmie you and Quinn have gone out many times and met someone, I go back with one guy for the first time ever! And I'm penalised for it,"

"I'm not judging you honey, but.. but this is so out of character for you," she went to speak but he stopped her "Your going through so much at the moment, what with the Professor.. And now..."

"...now Quinn and Maggie are together. It's alright, you can say it,"

"You're vulnerable at moment and I don't want you taken advantage of. I care too much about you,"

"I know you do," she answered earnestly "And I appreciate it. I do, but you have to let me get through this the best way I can,"

He kissed her forehead "I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm here if you need me,"

"Thanks,"

"So what was this guy like?"

"Oh nothing special," she grinned to herself sweetly.

"So you married your Wade,"

"Yeah, we were married for just over 18 months,"

Wade had met up with the other Quinn at the park. He told her that he had a surprise for her and had brought lunch with him. The sun was beating down on them and the light wind was blowing her hair across her face. Tucking it behind her ears she asked "So how come she didn't go sliding with you?"

"She wanted us to start a family, I wasn't ready. I needed more," he sighed softly "Well that's what I thought anyway,"

She touched his shoulder gently "You regret it,"

"Yeah, very much so. The biggest mistake I made was letting her go. I was so angry with her though. She gave me an ultimatum and I made the wrong decision,"

"I know what you mean, I wish I'd told my Quinn how I felt back when we were at Dopplers. I mean he was the only one there who didn't know how I felt," she laughed lightly at the memory of trying to pluck up the courage to ask him out on a date.

"You love him?" he asked

"You love her?" she responded

"I don't know if I do anymore, I miss her I know that,"

"Was i...." She sighed heavily not knowing if she really wanted to ask the question "Was I just a replacement for her last night?"

"Well was I for him?"

"No," he gave her an unconvinced look "God No! Quinn," she put her hand to his face caressing his cheek softly "We talked way through the night, about things I've never thought of talking to Quinn or Remmie about," she looked hurt, really hurt. "I thought you and I connected,"

"We did," he took her hand away from his cheek and held it in with his. "Wade the other night was special, really special," he kissed her fingers "I can't remember the last night I had that was that perfect,"

"So," she grinned wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer "We both agree that were doing this for the right reasons then,"

"Yep," he answered softly pushing her down onto the blanket and lying his head down softly on her stomach before closing his eyes feeling the soft vibrations of her breathing.

"So who's this guy Wade's seeing Rem?" Maggie asked with some interest.

"Beats me! She not giving much away even to me,"

"Must be pretty special if she's keeping him under wraps,"

"Maybe, all I know is she's happy,"

Quinn made his way over to the booth that Maggie and Remmie were sitting at, and caught the end of their conversation. "Whose happy?" he asked taking a sip from Maggie's coke.

"Wade,"

"Why?"

"Because of her new fella,"

"What fella," he asked concerned. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but feel a touch of jealousy stir within him. He had no right he knew that but after being the only man in Wade's affections for so long, it cut deep that he had been so easily replaced.

"Don't really know much about him to tell you the truth Qball,"

"Excuse me," Maggie got up and slid past Quinn making her way towards the bathroom. After she was out of ear shot, Quinn asked "She's seeing some guy and we know nothing about him,"

"Well, it's not like we don't know nothing,"

"Really. So what's he look like,"

"I don't know,"

"Well is he from San Francisco?"

"I don't know,"

Quinn sighed "Well at least tell me you know his name?"

Remmie paused "Well I..."

"...don't know," Quinn finished for him. Remmie nodded.

"You sure she's seeing someone? I mean none of us have seen him,"

"You think she's making it all up?"

"I don't know. It's just we haven't seen him Remmie! Maybe she dating Mr Invisible,"

"Yeah whatever Qball," he answered shaking his head.

"I'm serious Rem,"

"And Wade gave herself that monster of a love bite on her neck, or maybe it was the invisible man!"

"Well I'm worried about her Cryin Man,"

"She's a big girl Quinn, she can look after herself,"

"Yes, but..."

"But what Quinn?"

"We don't know anything about him, he.. he could be a serial killer!"

"As if Qball,"

"I'm serious, I think..."

"You know what I think?" he said interrupting him "I think for someone who has no romantic desires for this women you are very interested in her love life,"

"Remmie she's my friend,"

"She's my friend too man, but I'm not obsessing over the guy she's dating like a jealous lover,"

"It's not like that anymore. It's just she's my best friend and she doesn't talk to me like she used to," he answered glumly.

"Sorry Qball, but I can't really blame her!"

"Why?" he asked defensively.

"Because the nature of your relationship has changed,"

"Why! how?"

"Geez Quinn, for a smart guy you can be very oblivious sometimes," Quinn still didn't get it "Wade's been the only girl in your life for three years, then all of a sudden Maggie joins us and Wade has to share you! Of course things are gonna change between you. And now you and Maggie are dating it complicates things even more,"

"Why should it?"

"Because Maggie gets to have a part of you Wade doesn't!"

"What you saying. Wade wants to sleep with me?"

"No! I don't know. I've never asked her," Remmie shook his head knowing the full extent of Wade's feelings for Quinn. He wanted to tell him but he had promised to keep quiet. "All I'm saying is the reason Wade maybe so distant from you is because Maggie gets to share something with you that she doesn't and in some ways that makes Maggie a bigger part of your life than her,"

Rembrandt knew he'd given him a lot to think about, he only hoped that he could work things out with Wade and salvage something left from their relationship before it was too late.

"I've got a surprise for you," Quinn's double said giving Wade a cheeky grin.

"What?" she asked pulling herself up the bed to straddle his hips.

"The Professor wants to meet you,"

Her smile faded into something serious and she pulled herself off him and sat down next to him. "You ok?" he asked

"I'm fine, it's just.... I never thought I'd see him again, you know,"

"I'm sorry," he apologized kissing her fingers that were laced in his hand "I didn't mean to upset you,"

"You haven't," she assured him "I fact you're the only thing that makes me happy at the moment,"

"You don't have to meet him if you don't want to,"

"No, I want to," she smiled up at him "Thank you for giving me this,"

Wade sat at the dressing table in her hotel room brushing short red hair when Quinn came in behind her. She was so engrossed in thought she didn't notice him putting his hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

"Geez Quinn, don't sneak up on people like that,"

"I did call out to you, but you seemed on another planet," he gave her a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

Wade had to admit that with two Quinn's in her life at the moment, things were getting confusing. She found herself opening up to one Quinn then having to go back to the other and hide her feelings from the other. She couldn't tell him any of this and she defiantly wouldn't admit to falling for his double, she hadn't even told Remmie about that. And now there was the small matter of the Professor, was she really ready to meet his double? 'God Wade' she thought to herself 'Why's your life so complicated,'

"Nothing," she said finally answering. She got up to walk past him but he stopped her.

"Please Wade," he implored "Don't push me out,"

"Why not?" she asked looking deep into his eyes "You've been pushing me out for months," he could see the hurt in her eyes.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead softly. Wade felt herself tingling all over at his gentle caress and pulled out of it.

"Wade,"

"It's nothing," she repeated softly trying to struggle back the tears, but losing the battle. "It's just I...." She sat down on the bed and began to sob uncontrollably.

Quinn went to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. 'Oh god' she thought 'How I've missed him holding me. Feeling him close to me. But I can't tell him, I can't tell him how much it hurts. I don't know what I want. I don't know who I want, him or his double?'

She looked up at him through watery eyes and smiled uneasily "Quinn if you were given a second chance at something, would you take it?"

He looked at her cautiously "Depended on what it was, why?"

She shook her head dismissing it "Doesn't matter,"

"Yes it does," he put his hand on her knee. "Second chance at what?"

"I don't know... second chance to put things right...say goodbye....be happy!"

He didn't know what to say, he figured that whatever he did, in someway it would be that wrong advice. When he didn't answer she figured it was time to leave the subject alone and made her way to the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

"Wade," the soft desperation in his voice stopped her and she turned to him "Am I gonna lose you?"

She sighed heavily "No Quinn, only if you miss place me!"

"Wade Welles meet Max Arturo,"

The Professor took Wade's hand and softly kissed it. "Nice to meet you Miss Welles,"

"You too Professor," she grinned

"Call me Max dear, A Professor I am no longer,"

"Ok Max,"

"So where are you taking the two of us Mr Mallory?"

"I though dinner at Halles, if there's no objections?"

"Sounds good too me," Wade answered.

"Shall we," Arturo said taking Wade's arm as she smiled back at Quinn "Mr Mallory's a very lucky man if I may say so, If I were twenty years younger I'd give him a run for his money,"

"Would you now Max." Quinn answered sceptically as he followed them out of his room.

They talked for hours and by the end of it, it felt as though they had known each other for years. Wade knew that he just like her, had known each other's double. However this Arturo was very flirtatious. Not in a slimy 'dirty old man' way, but more in a 'charming gentleman' sort of way. It was strange for her to experience this side of the Professor, he had always been like a surrogate father figure to her and she knew he had always looked on her as a daughter. From the way this Arturo acted she realised that he did not have the same sort of relationship with his worlds Wade.

"I think it's about time I left you two kids alone," Arturo said after finishing his dinner.

"Must you?" Wade asked a little disappointed. She'd only had a couple of hours with him, "I was hoping we'd spend longer together,"

"And we will Miss Welles. Mr Mallory and I don't slide for another couple of days," he took her hand and kissed it softly "It has been a pleasure. Have fun you two,"

He left the table and made his way out of the restaurant, oblivious to the man at the bar staring in disbelief at him.

"Remmie honey, what is it? You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

"I...I think I might have!"

Remmie stared on in disbelief. 'This is unreal,' he told himself. 'The Professor, Quinn and Wade sitting down for dinner in front of his eyes,'

At first he thought he was seeing things, but their they were, another Quinn, another Professor and another... Wade. But not another Wade, his Wade. He knew that for certain, because he'd seen her before she'd gone out and she was wearing the exact same clothing. What the hell was she doing out with their doubles. What about their agreement of no involvement. But here she was in front of him kissing Quinn's double.

Remmie turned to Madison "Come on honey lets get out of here, I've lost my appetite. He grabbed her hand and led her out the door, unbeknown to Wade sitting at the table reeling from her own shock.

She was struck silent by his request, he took her hand in his and softly kissed her fingers. "Please Wade, will you think about it?"

When Wade got back to her hotel room she thought that everyone would be asleep, it was well after midnight and she hadn't seen any of them in the bar. She'd been down there for about an hour just thinking. Quinn had walked her back from the restaurant and they had decided to call it an early night. She had promised to meet him tomorrow lunchtime at the lamplighter. Right now however she had a lot of thinking to do, so she figured she'd come up to bed and resist the temptation to get wasted.

The first thing she was greeted with when she opened the door was a concerned and not very overly impressed Rembrandt. "Jesus," she jumped "What you doin sittin on the bed staring at the door at this time in the morning?"

"Waiting for you," he informed her "Sweetheart we need to talk,"

"Can't it wait till the morning Rem, I'm beat," she yawned.

"No darlin, it can't," she detected his serious tone and it worried her. She sat down next to him "Remmie what is it? It's not Quinn or Maggie is it?"

"No," he assured her "It's you!"

"Me! What about me?"

"I saw you tonight at Halles,"

She remained silent. "I saw you with..."

She put her fingers to his lips to silence him "Please Remmie, don't say it,"

"The Professor,"

She closed her eyes briefly, she knew that he didn't approve. He had recently told her that although he missed the Professor, you had to go forward not back. "You can't get back what you've lost honey," his words broke her trail of thought.

"Why not?" she challenged him.

"Because their not part of your life. He's not our Professor and he's not our Qu...,"

She put her hand on his mouth again, only this time firmer "Remmie please," she implored him not to go on.

"I saw you two, after the Professor had gone, I saw..." he trailed off knowing he didn't have to finish for her to understand.

"He's asked me to slide with him on Saturday,"

"What," Remmie was astounded "Wade, don't tell me your seriously... you are aren't you?" she didn't answer him. "Wade you can not leave the group for them, for him," he said sharply, his voice raising by the second.

"Keep your voice down," she scolded him "You'll wake the others,"

"And what do you think Qball's gonna say about this?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Don't you dare go telling him. I mean it Rembrandt. I haven't said yes yet,"

"But your going to, aren't you?"

"I don't know yet, I..I told him I'd think about it...he needs me,"

"Our Quinn needs you," he whispered

"No he doesn't. We don't even know each other anymore Remmie, I can't take him pushing me away anymore. It hurts too much," she told him, her eyes filling with tears.

"What about me then," he knelt down on the floor and put his hands over hers "I need you,"

She smiled warmly at him "You could always come with me,"

"No sweetheart I couldn't,"

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't desert Quinn like that, what happens when he finally wakes up to Maggie, he'll need someone. It should really be you, you know, there for him," she had to smile, Remmie was still a believer that her and Quinn were meant to be, even long after she stopped. He continued "Besides I won't try to recapture something that is long dead, I'm sorry sweetheart but I can't,"

She sighed softly at him, wishing she could make him understand. "Well nothings definite yet, I haven't said yes," she got up and made her way over to her bed "I don't want Quinn or Maggie knowing, not until I've decided, ok!"

He nodded slowly praying that she would have the sense to make the right decision. As they both lay there in the dark trying to get to sleep, neither knew that Quinn was standing at his bedroom door and had heard most of the conversation.

"Right then I'm off to work," Maggie informed the group over breakfast. Getting up from the table she leant over to Quinn and kissed him ardently, Wade knew most of it was for her benefit, so she purposely didn't divert her eyes. She just watched on emotionless. Maggie still had issues with Wade and Quinn's relationship, She couldn't understand why though, Maggie was the one who had him, and the way it was going she was pushing Wade further and further away from him, until soon Wade wouldn't even be apart of his life anymore.

"I'll see you later baby," Maggie finished interrupting Wade's thoughts. "You coming Remmie?"

"Sure," he too got up from the table "See you two later," and the two of them headed out the door, leaving Wade and Quinn alone.

Wade remembered a time when the idea of being left alone with Quinn filled her with joy and excitement, now all she felt was awkward.

"Wade..**Wade..Earth to Wade, Planet Earth calling Wade,"**

"Mmmh, what? sorry,"

"I asked you what was wrong, you seem quiet of late. Thinkin of anyone special," he probed.

She blushed lightly, but hid it quickly with her smart remark "Yeah, I'm waiting for Jerry O'Connell, to come to his senses and take me from all this," she indicated at her surroundings.

He laughed lightly "Well until then you'll have to make do with me,"

She didn't answer, she just smiled sweetly. Quinn had missed that smile, he'd missed it a lot and he felt that familiar stirring within him.

"Lets do something today, just you and me,"

Wade wondered how she was going to get out of this one, she'd arranged to meet his double that lunchtime to talk. "Well ..I.. kind of have other arrangements,"

He took her hand in his "Please Wade, you and I haven't spent time alone together in a long time," he looked at her intently "I miss you,"

She smiled shyly at him, looking at him now she saw the old Quinn, her Quinn, not the one overtaken with revenge and self-pity. "Ok. I'll be back in a minute, then I'm all yours!"

"Where you going?" he inquired as she left the table.

"I'm going to go and cancel on Jerry! Can't keep him waiting now can I," she grinned and made her way out of the restaurant.

Quinn and Wade made their way through the arcade at Pleasureland. On this world San Francisco had the attraction of Pleasureland, it was like Disneyland, Universal Studios and a large sports arena rolled into one.

"Come on Quinn," Wade pleaded "Please take me on Massacre,"

Quinn groaned "Wade you know I hate roller coasters, they make me feel sick,"

"You'll slide between parallel words- -but you wont go on a stupid roller coaster," she frowned.

"Yep!"

"Sissy," she laughed, she turned away from him to observe her surroundings and saw a man selling tickets for a hockey game. A huge grin filled her face. "Look!" she pointed over to him.

Quinn grinned at her and pulled her towards the arena. "Come on! Never did get to see that hockey game, did we,"

"No. And I had to work damn hard to get those tickets!"

He eyed her suspiciously "What do you mean?"

"What. You think Andy would have given me them for free?"

"What you do?"

She raised her brow and gave him an impish grin. "Nothing I haven't done before,"

Quinn laughed, "Never tell me!"

Wade felt content. For the first time in a long while she felt comfortable in Quinn's company. They'd had a really good day, it was the first time she and Quinn had spent any real time together since the professor had died and Maggie had joined them. Of late Wade had felt uncomfortable around him, he wasn't her Quinn anymore, she didn't feel like she knew this man anymore. The kind, wonderful, beautiful man she had fallen in love with seemed so out of reach nowadays. But this gave her hope. He was still there, still reachable. Maybe he was worth staying around for, she thought. Maybe he was worth fighting for. She grinned broadly to herself.

Quinn noticed her smiling. "What you smiling at?"

"Nothing. Just happy," she grinned.

"Good," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled down at her "It's good to see you smile again,"

When they got back to the hotel Quinn told Wade he wanted to check if the other's were back, so he'd meet her in the bar after he'd been up to the room.

She sat at one of the tables waiting for him when one of the reception staff came over to her. "Miss Welles, there's a call at reception for you,"

Wade made her way over to the desk and took the phone. "Wade Welles," she answered intrigued in who the call was from.

"Hello stranger," the voice on the other end called.

"Quinn," she smiled

"Oh, so you do remember me then," he joked "I mean I thought I might of scared you off at the restaurant last night,"

"I'm sorry but I really needed time to think......This is a big decision for me,....No Quinn I'm not saying I'm not going,....," she sighed loudly she hated arguing with him, either of him! ".....It's kind of hard saying goodbye to people you've spent the last four years with,"

"Wade we leave at 8am tomorrow morning. If your coming with me meet me in the park at quarter to....," his voice began to falter on the other end of the phone. "...And Wade....., I love you!"

Wade smiled as her eyes began to well up "I love you too," she hung up the phone and thought to herself out loud 'But which one?'

She got sick of waiting for Quinn so decided to head back up to the room, as she opened the door she could hear screaming from Quinn's bedroom. She listened carefully as she heard Maggie yelling at him.

"_You're sleeping with her aren't?"_

"_Don't be so bloody stupid," Quinn shrieked back at her. _He couldn'tbelieve this. All he'd done was spend the day with his best friend and now he was being accused of cheating.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you haven't slept with Wade," Maggie screamed irrationally.

Wade listened intently. She had to smile to herself; there was a certain personal satisfaction knowing that she could make Maggie insanely jealous.

"_You're being ridiculous. This is me and Wade your talking about,"_

"You've never once thought about it?" she starred intently "I want the truth Quinn,"

Quinn pondered the question she wanted the truth to. What was he supposed to say? Yes Maggie, if you want the truth of course I've thought about her like that, many a time I've wanted to rip her clothes off and make love to her right where she stood. That for the longest time all I could think of was her and that even now the thought of losing her to this other guy is killing me. However he knew that admitting this would only make things worse, so he lied.

"_No honey, I've never thought of being with Wade like that. It's you I love, not her_,"

Wade was crushed. She had heard the whole thing and now she felt sick. Her head was spinning, she felt like she couldn't breath, she could feel her heart breaking and the pain was unbearable. Dazed she quickly made her way out of the room and sunk down the outside of the door. She felt numb inside. For four years she'd held onto the hope that one day Quinn would admit to wanting more from their relationship, wanted her. But now, now she knew the truth. She had nothing to cling to, no one to turn to. Sniffling she wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve and made her way own to the lift. She needed time alone, time to think.

"3...2...1," Quinn activated the timer as it hit zero. Wade had never seen the vortex so beautiful and alluring before. She had never seen a vortex such an emerald green colour before. It was mesmerising. A large smile appeared upon her lips and Quinn put his arm around her shoulder. "You ok?"

"Yeah! I'm looking forward to the future," she told him. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Come along Mr Mallory, Miss Welles. Carry on like that and we'll miss the slide!"

Wade had to smile. She had missed the Professor. But now she had him back, she had Quinn back. And it felt great, really great. And as she jumped into the vortex after them the only thing she regretted was leaving Remmie.

"Hey Rem, what you got there?" Quinn asked glancing at the paper in his shaky hand.

Tears filled Remmie's eyes and he handed Quinn the letter "Read that!"

_Dear Remmie,_

_Please don't hate me; this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I finally made my decision and I know that you're not going to like it. I'm leaving this morning with Quinn and Arturo and I would give anything to say goodbye but I can't._

You told me that I couldn't recapture what I'd already lost, and you were right. I can't make Quinn feel for me the way I feel for him and I'm tired of trying. I'll always love him, please let him know that, but I can't sit back and watch him with another women, it's more than I can bear.

_I know that you think that I'm replacing him with his double and maybe you're right, but I need to be loved and I need to be happy. I deserve that!_

_I love you Remmie, more than you'll ever know. And I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me, because I never meant to hurt you. _

_I want you and Quinn to look after each other and be happy Remmie._

_All my love_

_Your Wade_

_xxxxx_

Authors note: I decided to end the story like this because I believe that this would have been a more fitting and pleasant means to write Wade out of the series than sticking her in a god awful breeding camp. Call me 'sad' if you like but I always wanted her to end up with Quinn.


End file.
